expansefandomcom-20200223-history
Medina Station insurrection
|place = Medina Station |result = Gathering Storm boarded by strike team led by Bobbie Draper and captured. All civilian ship crews and Outer Planets Alliance members escape onboard 20 ships to the colonies. Rocinante regained by crew and escapes to Freehold |side1 = Outer Planets Alliance (reemerging factions - Medina Station) |side2 = Laconian Empire |commanders1 = Saba James Holden Bobbie Draper |commanders2 = Governor Singh Colonel Tanaka (transferred to different location) Major Overstreet (replaced Tanaka) |forces1 = Outer Planets Alliance Medina based factions: * (Saba faction) * (Ochoa OPA remnant) * (Johnson OPA remnant) * (Voltaire Collective) *Crew of the Rocinante *''Rocinante'' |forces2 = Laconian Imperial Navy: *''Gathering Storm'' *Laconian Marine Corps |casual1=James Holden (imprisoned on Laconia) Clarissa Melpomene Mao† (Deceased) *Onni Langstiver† *Several former TU security staff† |casual2=Multiple personel *Junior Lieutenant Kasik† *Second Lieutenant Imari† *Two marinesThe Expanse Novel: , chapter 50 - Singh *Jordao†(informant) }}The Medina Station Insurrection was an event during the Laconia-Sol Conflict where a large number of the inhabitants of Medina station, of whom many had Outer Planets Alliance affiliations, attacked the local garrison in order to escape the station to non-Laconian systems. Events Upon the occupation of Medina station by the Laconian Empire many of the people at that time onboard were discontented leading to factions emerging to resist the occupiers. The main source of resistance was from former members of the Outer Planets Alliance. As such, factions of the Outer Planets Alliance had began to reemerge as a form of resistance. Bobbie Draper and her crew were also discontented, having lost their ship the Rocinante when it was seized by the Laconian Imperial Navy during the Laconian emergence at Medina Station in which the station was captured. The crew sought out people with whom they could seek out a form of resistance alongside. Amos Burton was able to contact Saba's OPA faction and arrange a meeting. The meeting was a tense affair, as Saba did not know if he could trust Bobbie and her crew until one of his people emerged with James Holden, the former captain of the Rocinante and infamous protector of civilians and Belters throughout his life. Upon hearing of his connection to the Rocinante crew, Saba immediately accepted them into his resistance. The people on Medina become ever wary of Singh's rule and an underground of OPA members both old and new unite with the crew of the entire Rocinante family to better coordinate attacks. Once the underground receives news that the Eye of the Typhoon, another Magnetar-class like the Tempest, is on its way to reinforce the Laconians in Medina, the underground decides on a 40-day time table to do the best they can to get out of the station before the Typhoon arrives. n Medina, through a series of organized strikes, begins its revolt against Singh's rule. The insurgent group's first plan is needing to get into the air gap security room which connects to the Gathering Storm. This plans nearly does not begin because the guards at the Air Gap room have a dead switch. Holden saves the day by activating multiple security alerts in the area sacrificing himself to security who soon captures and detains him. The next plan is to steal some Laconian Powered Armor, so they can reverse-engineer a bogus deactivation signal and override code for all the powered armor units. When Singh is discussing the attack on the Laconian Power Armored soldier, the final underground plan begins on multiple fronts. The prisoners being held by the Laconians are freed by Saba, Drummer's husband, in a mass break out. The Rocinante escapes the dock. A Voltaire Collective operative named Jordao, and are tasked with sabotaging Medina Stations sensor system. Bobbie and Amos are tasked with sabotaging the Storm in mission to destroy it, disable it, or at least to prevent it from picking off fleeing ships. Alex clears the dock, leading the undermanned Gathering Storm to follow. Soon, Amos can make his way into the Storm, through its self-repairing skin using his cutting torch, before they enter though they deactivate all the Laconian Power Armor in Medina Station. Amos then heads to the machine shop and Bobbie heads to the command deck. Amos is unable to scuttle the ship due to the alien technology which he is unfamiliar with. Bobbie though surprisingly is able to take control of The Gathering Storm, forcing its crew out the air lock, wearing vacuum suits. Naomi and Clarissa begin their plan to deactivate the sensor array only to realize the operative Jordao betrayed them. With the powered armored soldiers disabled, five unarmored Laconian security team officers surround Naomi and Clarissa. Nearly bound up with zip ties, their mission objective to disable the sensor array is threatened with impending failure and effective failure of the entire insurgent operation, Clarissa who has been very sick due to her leaking implants, activates her artificial glands for the last time. In the quick melee, Clarissa either breaks the neck of or shoots each of the five Laconians, killing them all along with the traitor. Soon, Clarissa crashes in Naomi's arms seeing Ren, before she dies. After the Gathering Storm is properly pacified, the twenty ships involved with the underground make a mass rush out of Medina, under a flight schedule made by Naomi so they do not hit any gate hiccups. Aftermath In the aftermath of the mass uprising by the underground in Medina Station, Singh forms a plan to cull one third of Medina's population to set an example and make it safe. , Singh's Head of Security, having received Singh's orders to kill Laconian citizens, has the appointed governor of Medina clarify those orders then explains that he himself has standing orders he must follow to instead make an example of Singh if he violates the Laconian code in such a manner as his genocidal orders. Overstreet promptly shoots Singh. After all of this, it is shown that the crew of the Rocinante is in a secluded location on the surface of Freehold within a couple of miles away from the township. That crew, now consisting of Naomi and Alex, hide out and build a relationship with the people who they trade with occasionally. The Gathering Storm is hiding in a cave of a moon of another planet in the system. Aboard that alien ship, trying to make sense of it, are Bobbie, Amos, and the Belter crew that helped capture it. Holden, having been captured, is sent aboard the Lightbreaker to Laconia. It is made known to him that the species that took a shot at the Protomolecule on Ilus just took a shot at the Tempest when it used its gravity weapons on Pallas/Tycho Station. It is known that Holden has experience with eye of god that destroys Protomolecule. who has been taking modifying agents with Protomolecule technology developed by , no longer sleeps, and has the ability to read someone’s thought patterns. Duarte ends the book by interviewing Holden, for his experiences and knowledge saying he will be needed in the fight to come with the Protomolecule Destroyers. Category:Events Category:Conflicts and Confrontations